


Mommy Swore

by Blessism



Series: The Chronicles of Rosemary [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Erza is a good mom, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Jellal is dad material, Protective Parents, Romance, Rosemary blackmails her mom, jerza - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessism/pseuds/Blessism
Summary: Rosemary gives Erza a penalty after she swears at Jellal. He seems to be enjoying it more than he should.
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet
Series: The Chronicles of Rosemary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893820
Kudos: 30





	Mommy Swore

"MOMMYYYYY!" hollered Rosemary, returning from the park with Jellal. Erza was trying to finish up the burgers for dinner and dropped a plate on the ground from the sudden shrill. It rumbled and vibrated, but never shattered. Erza didn't know if she should've been relieved or angry.

Her expression told Jellal that they weren't welcome home. Her arms were crossed and eyebrows furrowed. He wanted to laugh at the adorable expression plastered on her face.

"Someone's not happy," he mused, circling around her before pulling her towards him.

"The plate dropped and it almost shattered," stated Erza.

"Be that as it may, it didn't in the end, right?"

"It could've!"

He snaked an arm around her waist, front pressed against her back. He leaned in towards her ear, nipping at it slightly. "But, it _didn't_."

She shakily laughed, attempting to throw him off guard by elbowing him. Jellal dodged it just in time, and she sneered. "Don't you go playing smart with me."

He grinned, casually restraining her arms. "Which scenario are you talking about, the plate shattering statement or me dodging your predictable attack?"

Rosemary, having witnessed the entire ordeal, laughed at her mother's anger. It was something she hadn't gotten used to lately because of all the raging hormones from being pregnant with a second child. Erza continuously shoved against his frame, and he breathlessly laughed. "Oh, am I in the excruciating wrath of Titania?"

"Shut up, Jellal!"

 _DING DING DING._ Erza's first mistake.

"Mommy!" Rosemary shouted. "You said a bad word."

"I did not!" she protested.

The young girl shook her head before crossing her arms in front of her. "That word you said is not nice! Say sowwy to Daddy or _else_."

"Or else what?" Erza hadn't been in the mood to play games lately. But she should've known than to challenge her intelligent daughter. "Rosemary Fernandes, I'm your mother!"

"If you don't say sowwy, you'll be timed out for..." she visibly counted with her fingers, which was heartwarming to the parents. They thought she was adorable regardless of her snarky remarks. "Twelve hours! Daddy said so."

"Jellal..."

He released her arms, "Rules are rules."

"I will not apologize!"

"Then you can't speak for twelve hours. It only takes an apology, Erza. What's it going to be?"

She whirled around so she was pressed up against his chest. "I will not say sorry for such a stupid thing."

"Twenty-four hours, Erza." He reminded lowly, since she'd spoken another bad word. Rosemary sided with her father wholeheartedly.

"I'd rather stay silent than talk to you."

"Okay darling," he stepped out of their close proximity. "But you should also know that if you make a sound, the timer starts over again."

"I accept your terms." Titania challenged, now seated on the couch as Jellal lifted Rosemary onto his lap.

"Fine by me, let's eat dinner, sweetheart." He said, addressing Rosemary.

Erza's felt a sudden pang in her chest. Okay, maybe she was regretting it since Jellal wasn't giving her attention.

Rosemary yawned before rubbing her eyes. "Can I pass dinner? I want sleep!"

"It is rather late. I'll help tuck you into bed." Jellal shot Erza a look of satisfaction at her silence before pacing up the stairs with Rosemary. She raced with him to the top, and Jellal always let her win. It was amusing to see the young girl exhausted and panting after a flight of stairs.

While in the living room, Erza could hear the flushing of the toilet, the sink running, and the clinking of toothbrushes. There was also a loud thump, most probably from Rosemary slipping from the step stool. Jellal laughed, while Rosemary slapped his arm out of embarrassment. Both of the scarlet haired beauties were now upset with him, but Jellal always found a way to make it up to Rosemary.

Then the footsteps came from above Erza, where Rosemary's room was situated. She had predicted that Jellal was seated on the edge of the bed, reading Rosemary a story while she yawned, closing her eyes slowly.

After fifteen minutes, everything went silent, which set Erza off. The burgers were still laid out on the counter, and Jellal hadn't taken a bite from his meal yet.

And in a matter of seconds, he pinned her to the couch. She should've been used to it by now, Jellal was crazy fast with Meteor.

"Your silence is intriguing," he started, looking around the still room, before he turned to face the gourmet kitchen. "Dinner smells delicious. But I suppose you can't take my compliment since you have to remain silent."

She crossed her arms in annoyance, and he grinned. He kissed her sweetly, and she craved for more of him. As Jellal captured her lips again, she opened her mouth and waited for his tongue slip in. He did it after much teasing, eliciting a moan from her.

"Did you just make a sound, Erza?" he asked in mild surprise. She swatted his hand away, looking anywhere but in his hazel eyes. She attempted to push him back as he leaned in closer, taunting her.

"You evil man," she said through gritted teeth.

"Twenty minutes in and you couldn't keep quiet. I wonder what Rosemary will have to say about this."

She grabbed his wrists with both of her hands, legs dangling on both sides of Jellal. "You're the one who started it! Stop teasing me!"

"Stop teasing you and get onto the good part?" he chuckled, to which Erza turned beet red.

"Jellal, you're the worst," she breathily stated, shaking in anticipation.

"You can't deny that you like my attention. Even though you ignored me, I could tell you wanted me to devote myself to you wholeheartedly. Still playing hard to get even though we're married?"

She snorted, "Clearly not since I'm pregnant with our second child."

"Hm, really?" his fingers rested on her pyjamas, brushing her thigh. She knew Jellal would play dirty.

"Let's see how much longer you can go without a sound."

"You're squishing my baby," she declared, shoving at his unrelenting frame.

Jellal smiled, gently pushing her onto her back without making contact with her. "There, I'm a good distance away from the baby. Are you happy?"

Oh, he was dead when this time out was over. Erza pursed her lips as the timer was reset by Jellal. They had a lot of explaining to do to Rosemary later.

* * *

OMAKE: MOMMY SWORE AGAIN

* * *

"One minute until your mother can speak again," Jellal held out the timer, and Rosemary grinned.

"I miss her voice," the younger girl giggled enthusiastically.

Jellal stroked the young girl's scarlet hair. "I'm not sure you want to spoil your mother with such nice words."

The timer rang, and Erza seized her spouse by the neck, shaking him back and forth. "I'm going to kill you, Jellal!"

"Mommy swore again!" declared Rosemary.

Erza blinked, while Jellal tried to contain the smile creeping onto his face.

"What? That doesn't count!"

"Kill is a bad word, according to the book Daddy gave me."

Erza released his neck, disbelief forming on her countenance. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"I add new words to that book all the time," he defended. In truth, Jellal knew Erza would say something along the lines about her murdering him, so he came prepared and taught Rosemary a few more words before Erza's penalty was up.

_"JELLAL FERNANDES!"_

"Mommy's gone crazy," mumbled Rosemary, shrinking towards her father.

"It's okay Rosemary, she's going to be like this for a while." He said, placing a hand on Erza's stomach.

She gave in, falling onto his lap. "Being pregnant is hard," she whispered, hair fanning in her face.

"I'm here to help," he offered, settling in so the both of them were more comfortable.

"No, you're here to torture me."

"That, too." He cheekily admitted, before earning a hard punch to his chest. Rosemary joined in by leaning on her father, hooking her arm in his.


End file.
